Belhifet
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Isair Madae | familyrefs = | successionrefs = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = }} Belhifet was a powerful devil. History Gathering an army Belhifet sought to conquer the home plane from which he was banished. To do this, he required an army. The answer to this was under the temple of the war god, Tempus, in the town of Easthaven. It was there that long ago, a cleric named Jerrod, sacrificed himself to seal a portal to Baator, creating the landmark of Jerrod's stone. Belhifet then decided that his first step of his conquest of the North would be to secure the town of Easthaven, after which he would destroy Jerrod's stone and reopen the portal. Doing so beset devils upon Icewind Dale, and the souls of the humans that would be slain would be recruited into Belhifet's army. Disguising himself as Poquelin, a cleric of the god of suffering, Ilmater, Belhifet began a recruitment drive for the army needed to conquer the North. Among these recruits were Ilmadia (a female elf renegade), Malavon Despana (a drow sorcerer), Marketh (a bandit) and Saablic Tan (a Red Wizard of Thay). Belhifet also recruited many of the humanoids that inhabited the wilderness of the North, including orcs and goblins. During his travels, Belhifet also discovered the evil magical artifact, Crenshinibon. For his base of operations, Belhifet chose the abandoned dwarven stronghold, Dorn's Deep, where his forces acquired needed equipment for war. An ancient vendetta However, Belhifet quickly discovered that a demon had designs for the North—the marilith Yxunomei, who commanded the yuan-ti forces of Dragon's Eye. Belhifet and Yxunomei had an ancient vendetta that was the reason that Belhifet was banished from Baator by his superiors. Yxunomei followed Belhifet to the material plane in order to destroy him. It was unknown whether she also was banished from their home plane. Much like Belhifet, Yxunomei was also building up an army: hers to return the Dale to the poisonous swampland it was once, presumably to cause mass destruction and recruit souls like Belhifet wanted to do by destroying Jerrod's Stone. It was unknown how Belhifet planned to deal with Yxunomei, although it was assumed that he planned to destroy her before invading Easthaven, in case she should attempt to hinder his plans. However, before Belhifet could slay Yxunomei, others beat him to the punch. Banishment The heroes of the Ten-Towns (as they came to be known) managed to kill Yxunomei and much of her forces, but they realized that there was something deeper happening. Eventually reaching Dorn's Deep, the adventurers managed to reach Belhifet and confront him. Belhifet managed to flee and, in the process, capture Easthaven in preparation for opening the gate to Baator. Belhifet also used Crenshinibon to seal the temple of Tempus in Cryshal Tirith. However, the heroes managed to penetrate the crystal tower surrounding the temple and defeat Belhifet before the gate was opened. Belhifet was banished to Baator, not killed. He would not be able to walk Faerûn again for another hundred years. Legacy and return About thirty years later, the legacy of Belhifet continued. During his time on Faerûn, Belhifet had launched a campaign to take over the Ten Towns and one of his evil acts had involved seeding many human and elven females with his own spawn. One of these, the elven woman, Ilmadia Bariel, who was one of Belhifet's lieutenants, was rescued and resurrected by the Ilmater priestess, Mother Egenia, and brought to live with her in Kuldahar. After a time it was discovered that Ilmadia was pregnant. With Egenia and the archdruid Iselore's help, she gave birth to twins. Belhifet managed to impregnate Ilmadia, who gave birth to cambion twins, Isair and Madae. His bastard children eventually formed the Legion of the Chimera, wrecking havoc across Icewind Dale. Later in their lives, he joined them in the Blood War. Years later, Belhifet finally returned to Faerûn, where the Bhaalspawn meddled in an attempt by the Shining Lady to stop him. Behind the scenes The voice actor for Belhifet in Icewind Dale and Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear was David Ogden Stiers. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Video Games * Icewind Dale * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear References Category:Inhabitants of Avernus Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Devils